Patrick the Skunk
by PatricktheSkunk
Summary: patrick the skunk is a cool skunk with power in his tail like spray and he is friends with cool people please read and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

hi there my name is patrick the skunk and i am good skunk character that has the power of spitting things from my tail but not like tails the fox that who flies around with his two tails i have a skunk tail that does the spray anyway i am friends with sonic the hedgehog and frederico the falcon and i go on all sort adventures with them and fly in the sky on the tornado 3 with tails the fox and our king Warriors of Hope who is my best friend

this time we are on the tornado 3 searching for shadow the hedgehog and knuckles the echinda ad they are stealing the master emerald and that is not a good so please help us and then tails dropped the tornado 3 down to the magical floating island of angels where shadow and his knuckles the echidna were waiting for them and patrick got out of the plane that's me and sprayed shadow with my tail spray and made him go yuck and he ran away and fell down off the island of angels

knuckles the echidna wasn't so easily stinked though and he punched patrick in the chest but that doesn't work because heart chest is impregnateable and bounced off and patrick hit knuckles in the face with his tail and then spit on him with his mouth instead of his tail this time then sonic cheered because his friend one but then frederico jumped down and stole the master emerald and said i'm too sexy to be friends with you and this emerald is too sexy for you stupid hedgehog and skunk and echidna and hedgehog so i'm leaving for my sexy self and give eggman what he want and then we will be friends like Hawkholly and patrick

oh no said patrick but it was too late and shadow flew back to the top of the island of angels and yelled at knuckels and then sonic laughed and tails got mad and flew away leaving patrick the skunk and shadow the hedgehog and sonic the hedgehog and knuckles the echidna and oh no who is this new character well you'll have to wait for next time stay tuned for the next chapter of patrick the skunk where i reveal the new character of my story who will be on the island of angels with patrick and his new friends thank you let me know what you think and if i should maybe add new characters too and put my story in Warriors of Hope story good now bye


	2. Patrick the Skunk 2

i'm not happy with the now of my friend Warriors of Hope said patrick the skunk after he was blocked and could not talk to his friend anymore and made him sad though he continued with his adventure and shadow was mean and got mad at patrick to no one liked patrick and he was sad even sonic and frederico didn't want to be his friend anymore just like the school kids but it didn't matter because patrick had skunk powers like spraying and spinning around on his hands like skunks do and then knuckles said we need the master emerald back and patrick said yes

they chased after the frederico who is not friends with patrick anymore with patrick riding on knuckles the echidina's back and sonic and tails flying in the tornado 3 and then shadow running on the ground because knuckles punched him off again and they flew and ran off towards frederico who was carrying the master emerald to eggman who is not nice to patrick but might also be his dad but doesn't mean like dad in a good way and then patrick's friend ILoveBelarus appeared and was friendly to them and decided to help chase after frederico with his red and green

then they were at eggman's base which was a giant moon ship shaped in space and had eggman's face on the front of it sonic hit the door to knock and knuckles hit it with his knuckles and then patrick got sad because he didn't think he'd ever see the master emerald again which was not good and could mean the end of the chaos that was in sonic and shadow and silver the hedgehog and then silver the hedgehog appeared and made his hair and hands glow and the door opened up yay silver we are glad you are here thank you said sonic and then frederico showed up at the door but he did not have the emerald and they were surprised thank you for reading and let me know what you think i am sorry Warriors of Hope for scaring you and not knowing how to publish a story goodnight everyone and i will update the story soon when i can bye


	3. Patrick the Skunk 3

Back in the story and they are fighting frederico except i don't want to use frederico anymore because my friend isn't my friend anymore and it makes me sad so maybe i use another character but i don't know so please tell me but frederico has to be for now is fighting patrick the skunk and patrick sprays him and frederico falls out of death egg and patrick and sonic and tails and shadow run in but knuckles stays out side and climbs up the death egg with his knuckles that are on his gloves and they all except knuckles run inside to fight eggman but then there is rouge the bat and she laughs and tells patrick that if he is a good boy she will be his girlfriend but patrick already has a girlfriend named samantha the dolphin so he doesn't need rouge or anyone

that makes rouge angry and she flies at patrick and pushes him back but then knuckles appears from the ceiling and punches rouge and starts yelling at her and tears are coming out of his eyes because he loves rouge and he didn't like her trying to make me her boyfriend and it was a sad thing and they fight together but then sonic says lets get out of here and find the emerald so sonic and patrick and tails run off but shadow stays and tries to help rouge because they are friends and part of team dark which is the best team in sonic heroes you should play it and play as team dark they are good even in the multiplayer

then they get to the center of the death egg where eggman is sitting on top of the chaos emerald master emerald and he laughs at sonic and says sonic you can never get my master emerald because i have it and it is too protected well but then sonic jumps up and hits eggman on the head and the fat man falls backwards and is knocked out tails flies up and picks up the master emerald and makes it smaller and throws it to patrick and patrick hides it in his skunk tail then they all leave the death egg and it explodes but oh no what about knuckles and shadow and rouge the bat did they make it out i don't know you will have to read the next chapter so stay tuned and be excited to see what happened to knuckles and shadow and rouge in the next chapter of patrick the skunk


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank my friend CreamLovr777 for helping me with this story it means a lot to me and I hope that she will be happy with the things I did to change the story like making big Is instead of little is but I still need to improve so sorry if my story isn't a good.

Patrick the Skunk lands on the ground after the death egg booms and he looks around to see that his friends are not anywhere to see him and that makes him worried but he makes it hard to care and runs off to maybe find them and decides to go to the marble zone because he likes that zone and it is cool except for the lava which is hot. that was a joke sorry. he gets to the marble zone where he runs into a new character Espio the Chameleon who is like " " hi there I'm Espio the Chameleon and I'm a ninja and Patrick says " " I like ninjas but sometimes they are evil are you evil and Espio tells him " " No but sometimes I throw ninja stars.

so now Patrick and Espio are friends and they decided to look for Sonic and Tails and Knuckles and Silver I'm sorry about forgetting Silver the Hedgehog in the last episode that is my fault and they run through the marble zone and Espio funnyly falls in lava once be it's okay because he had rings and then they make it out and find the leftovers of the death egg where Shadow the Hedgehog is standing and Shadow yells at them to hurry up because Eggman might still be around and Eggman is a bad guy and has the master emerald that he needs to get to make his own plans happen but he doesn't tell Patrick and Espio what those plans are.

Then Rouge the Bat comes and says " " hi Shadow remember when we were friends with E123 Omega and Shadow says " " Yes but you are bad guy girl bat now and I don't like that except Shadow might be a bad guy too if he wants the chaos master of all but for now he must be friends with Patrick and Espio if they want to find the emerald in total and not in shards and have to look all over for them like Knuckles in the Sonic adventure games. but then another new character appears and he's purple and a cat and who is it you will need to find out next time in the next chapter of Patrick the Skunk please review and tell me what you think i am open to bad reviews as long as they aren't mean I don't like trolls.


	5. NEW CHARACTER AND FRIEND

Big the Cat laughed and said " " Hi guys I'm big the Cat and i'm here to say that you need my help and me and Froggy will be here to help you find the master emerald and the chaos emeralds that were taken by Doctor Eggman and Federico the Falcon and the other people. oh good said Patrick the Skunk " " we will be needing your help Big the Cat and where is Froggy you said about and then Big got scared because he relized that he forgot Froggy and did not know where he was and said " " Oh no I lost froggy where are you and then he ran off looking for Froggy and then Sonic said " " Let's go help Froggy find Big and then Shadow laughed and called Sonic a dumby for thining that it was Froggy who needed help but it was actually Big the Cat but they wanted to help anyways so they runned after Big the Cat to help him find Froggy but little did they know Silver the Hedgehog was following them but he was hiding and was holding Froggy in his hand oh no

then Driftstar - Mystery Meridian appeared to Silver and said no Silver that is bad and you should put down Froggy they are looking for him and then Patrick turned around and saw Driftstar - Mystery Meridian and said " " Oh thank you Driftstar - Mystery Meridian we were looking for that frog why did you have him Silver the Hedgehog then Silver the Hedgehog grabbed his face and pulled it off only there wasn't gross skin stuff underneath it was Espio the Chameleon! and that gasped everyone except for Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog but the real Silver wasn't there so maybe he did if he saw it but Patrick did not know because he couldn't see him.

Silver laughed at them and picked up the frog again and said you can't stop me Patrick the Skunk and Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog and Big the Cat and Miles Tails Prower the Fox and Driftstar - Mystery Meridian because I am a ninja and ninjas are bad and this is how the world ends and then he green lighted away to the future and oh no now he has froggy what does this mean find out next time on the next chapter of Patrick the Skunk and thank you to my new friend Driftstar - Mystery Meridian for being nice to me and helping me forgiving Warriors of Hope because I miss them and want to be friends with them and maybe then I will be friends with Samantha again to because she is mad at me for not being friends with Warriors of Hope again.


	6. TEAM STINKY DARK

Hello there my name is Patrick the skunk and i'm a super hero like Sonic the Hegdgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog sometimes and Cream the Rabbit and all their special fun friends except I have the power to spray from my tails now watch me work my powers and save the world as Patrick the Skunk. Today I am with Amy Rose and she is my friend and Sonic is her Boyfriend and together they are the pink and blue machine but with Patrick they are also the Blue and Pink machine except now they have skunk powers. Eggman got a way so now we are relaxing on the beach and wait for Silver the Hedgehog to reappear who was actually Espio the Chameleon but he is not their friend anymore so that is sad.

Now Cream is with them and they are sitting on the beach eating ice cream with her chao Cheese who is friends with Patrick as well and they are thinking up a plan to maybe get the stuff back from Espio since they learned that Froggy eat all the chaos emeralds away from Eggman. This is not a great thing and they have to get them back or else Espio might be more evil and rule the world or worse he will team up with Chaos and Dark Gaia and Metal Sonic and Emerl and the evil chaos in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle they are scary and I used to get scared that I would make one on accident.

But then Shadow came up to Patrick and said hey skunky guy i have an idea how about you and me go and look for Espio on our own and maybe we can team up with E123 Omega and Rouge the Bat and become team Dark again except with a skunk so it'd be team Stinky Dark would that be okay and I think we coudl be great and maybe take over the world if you want to but if you don't want to that is okay too because right now I am a good guy but if you become a bad guy we can be bad guys together because that's how i roll around at the speed of sound that was another joke i hope you liked the Chapter stay tuned for the next chapter of Patrick the Skunk where I join Team Stinky Dark and try to find the evil ninja Espio the Chameleon who was secretly the future hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.


	7. THE NEW ANIMAL TYPE FOR SONIC HEROES 2

I am sorry it been a while but i have not been able to write and forgot my pass of the site to write more sorry but I am back now and the adventure of Patrick the Skunk will now continue thank you all for still being there and reading and being my friends. I hope that I am getting better now that I am doing things better so let me now go on with the story except I don't know how to go with where I was last so that story is over Patrick and Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails and the good guys even Silver the Hedgehog won and saved the world yay Patrick and his friends.

Patrick the Skunk is sitting at his house which is under a giant mushroom made of cheese except it wasn't real cheese like from milk of a cow or sheep or llama or other animal it was the cheese of nuts like a peanut because real milk cheese is bad for you and I am maybe allergic but my mom isn't for sure. Sonic comes up to the cheese mushroom and says " " HELLO PATRICK THE SKUNK LET US RACE. But Sonic the Hedgehog I am not a speed character I am I am not sure what I am but I am not speed or power or flight what would you say that Patrick the Skunk is maybe he is spray type animal yes Patrick is a new type of animal and in Sonic Heroes 2 they should add spray types and maybe magnet types because that would be cool like Eggman could make a robot and it has magnet powers like Metal Sonic Metal Overlord at the end of Sonic Heroes when he magnets all of the Eggfleet and becomes the big monster Metal Overlord and Sonic Tails the Fox and Knuckles have to use the Chaos Emeralds to defeat him. " " Okay well how about you use your spray to spray behind you and make you fast like a jet sky asked the blue hedgehog that was know as the fastest thing alive and is also the blue blur. " " Okay I will try my friend and then Patrick farted out his skunk spray and it made him really fast and he moved even faster than Sonic the Hedgehog!


End file.
